Quake Urgency Arena 3
by RogerRovensfeld
Summary: Many warriors from the past and present have been chosen to battle to the death for sport in an unknown realm. Two combatants seek to kill each other for the glory of victory.


QUAKE URGENCY ARENA 3 -

quake marine and quake marine 2 were fighting side by side "ill cover you baby" said quake marine 2 "ok" said quake marine and they split up and shot monsters that were coming at them and attacking with fangs "shitdangs!" said quake 2 marine "i'm going to smoke my cigarette" and he lit his tobacco and then got his chaingun and shot lots of quake marines "you almost hit me!" said quake marine "sorry dad" said quake II marine, and he ate a grenade with his teeth and threw it at monsters and they got exploded.

suddenly, massive ghosts appeared.  
"what are these?" said quake marine...  
"they are massive ghosts..." he said with great supsense...

"QUAKE MARINES. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO TAKE PART IN ARENA FIGHTS. THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE WINNER. THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE: YOU MST KILL, EVEN IF OPPOONENT IS YOU'RE DAD"  
"quake marine, it looks like we ahve no choice" said q2 marine

the armines got transported to voids arena. there were jumppads and extreme ramps. quake2 marine jumped on his air-board, "catch you later pops!" and he sped off into distance and left trails of dust in quake marine's face

"ughh! ill get you son!" and he hopped onto hovercar and ran off into space "hahah you are weak old man! i am the one with power" and he shot lasers with his fists because he gained superpowers after quake urgency 2

quake marine was hit, but he absorbed it because he had experiense. "i only have 90% health now. i am the father here, you are the son, this means i am the best."  
quake 2 marine cursed with a bad word. he then drove off into distance leaving quake marine choking in even more dust "cough cough cough" coughed quake marine "What an insidious, wretched little scumbag. I will have his corpse for breakfast, which I will consume greatly with my crooked, unsightly teeth."

Quake Marine caught up with Quake 2 Marine, and punched him in the jaw. "Ow, what the shit?" exclaimed Quake Marine 2, and he fell over off his bike onto a platform, grazing the skin on his face slightly. The skin above his eye disconnected, leaving a glaring wound exposed.

"i've waited for this day a long time, Quake Marine 2." Quake Marine announceed with sheer contentment, "I knew that someday I would have to destroy you in Quake Urgency Arena 3, thanks to the ghosts"  
"What have the ghosts done to you dad?"  
"they have made me a new man..." and he shot his son 7 times in the face.

QUAKE MARINE. YOU ARE NOW THE WEINER.  
quake marine jumped up and down and laughered. he was very happy because he had won a lot.

but then quake 2 marine appeared behind him. "but i thought you were ded!" said quakes marine "i am happy that you have won. but i am unhappy because you have always wanted to kill me."  
"quake marine you are my son you know i love you"  
"no. i was accident. mom told me. aliens told me. even ghosts told. you didn't tell me."  
"son... please forgive me..."  
"i cannot forgive" and he shot quake marine in face and he died and didnt repsawn because it was not deathmatch.

quake 2 marine began to cry and cry because quake marine had always loved him until yesterday, where he was changed man and divorced "i will have to visit mom. she mus know that me and quaek marine have split up and are not the same anymore"

NO QUAKE MARINE

said the booming voice

YOU MUST EVADE FAMILIES FOR NOW IT IS TIME TO FIGHT AGAIN

"is this curse of the quakes?"

QUAKE MARINE 2. YOU ARE THE SEQUEL TO QUAKE MARINE SO YOU MUST FIGHT MORE.

"Why must I fight? What purpose is there to fighting? What problems does it really solve? The way I see it, it only increases the problems in my life. Every day I see fighting, violence, war. It is everywhere. I cannot stand it anymore. Fighting is what caused my father to descend into an emotionally deranged pit of insanity. Violence caused me to end his life out of sheer resentment for his beliefs. I did not accept his apology for how he felt, instead I blew his fucking brains out. How can I live in a world where I cannot even tell the difference between what is right and wrong? When I cannot even control myself from killing my own father?"

NO QUAKE MARINE 2 PLEASE DON'T

Quake Marine 2 then jumped off the void and he was gone 


End file.
